


Gunfighter Ballads and Trail Songs

by suokeye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suokeye/pseuds/suokeye
Summary: (Skip to chapter 14 if you're here for the R76 ;) thank you!)Okay so this is named after Marty Robbins's 1959 album of the same title. It is definitely worth a listen and I personally recommend you listen while you read. Now this is honestly just a collection of headcanons I have for mainly Jesse (since the lack of lore we get for OW, specifically McCree lol). This also has McMercy in several of these hc's (fight me). The only reason I tagged for OC's is because just one OC is someone I based completely off of the song Utah Carol, also just some slight mention of Jesse's father. Also enjoy, arguably the most popular song on this album, El Paso, with some old west AU R76. Thanks for reading!Side note: I'm shitty at formatting dialogue so if you have any suggestions, don't hold back! Always trying to grow as a writer,





	1. Big Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcherry/gifts).



The dust thankfully had settled to the ground. No wind picked up through the desolate town. The dark haired gunslinger slowly walked down the main street. He could feel eyes on him, but he continued to the local saloon. Folks backed away from the windows of the saloon as if they didn’t want this stranger to see them, although he certainly already had. The silence was so severe that the gunslinger could hear a nickel drop into the play piano. As the piano came alive, so did the people, however they stayed a considerable few notches quieter to listen in. The gunslinger was clad in rust-colored dried mud. He took off his cattleman’s hat to reveal his sweat soaked brown hair while setting the hat on the table. The short and lean bartender casually strode over, shifting his brown eyes down to the stranger’s leather holster that hung around his hip, “What can I do for you?”  
The gunslinger pulled his red serape away from the bottom half of his face. “The name’s Jesse. I heard y’all were havin’ some issues with a certain outlaw.”  
The bartender sat on the thought for a moment and raked his thin fingers through his silky black hair. He sighed, “I’m Genji, and well...yes. We’ve been having issues for awhile now.” Genji set a stout crystal whiskey glass on the counter. “Who sent you?”

Jesse shook his head, “Came here on my own business. Will I see him around here?”

“Everyday at noon he comes here and sees if anyone will challenge him. If he sees someone standing in that spot,” Genji directed a hand to a spot of dust right outside the saloon’s doors, “then he will gladly accept. 20 people have challenged him. We have had to bury all of them.” Genji cleaned the inside of the glass with a white handkerchief before reaching up to grab a bottle of bourbon. “Bourbon?” Genji uncapped the bottle to which Jesse shook his head. “Water, please.”

Genji chuckled and nodded, “Nothing else for a traveler such as yourself.”

Jesse glanced out the window at the sun; nearly noon. He pulled out his pearl-handled Smith & Wesson just as a short, blonde haired girl walked up to him. “Hi there,” she eyed him from head to toe, “I’ve never seen you around here.” Genji seemed to take immediate notice of her and looked at Jesse, “This is Angela, town doctor. She knows everyone because everyone has seen her at some point or another.” Jesse looked at her blue eyes and thick eyelashes. He smiled a bit and put his hand out, “It’s a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady such as yourself.” Angela giggled with a heavy blush and shook his hand firmly, “Please, the pleasure is all mine,” she crooned. Jesse smiled wider and kissed her hand. She grinned, “Where do you come from, traveler?” Jesse had to think of how to tell her, not everyone took so kindly as to where he was from. “...Can’t say anything other than Deadlock, ma’am.” Angela visibly went rigid.

“A gentleman such as yourself was with those...outlaws?”  
“I’ve changed since then. There was a reason I left, plenty actually.” Jesse shrugged, “I’m here to gun down this problem you have anyway. I say that’ll pardon me of at least most of my wrongdoin’.”  
Angela’s eyes went sad, “No, you can’t. I’ve hardly met you and you’re going to get killed by him.”

Jesse shook his head, stood, and poured the glass of water generously down his tanned throat. “Wouldn’t count on it, sweetheart. It’s high noon.” He put on his hat, turned, and walked straight out of the saloon doors. All of the usual customer’s of the bar turned to watch. Jesse calmly took to the spot that Genji had showed him. He swung open the cylinder of his revolver and looked at the six golden bullets inside. He clasped it shut and looked ahead of him to see the outlaw. Jesse looked to be a few years his senior, the kid was a bit scrawny but Jesse knew not to underestimate him. His lean frame gave him swiftness that could be fatal. They were just a few feet from each other. Jesse put out his calloused hand. The kid only looked at it and then at Jesse’s face. He harshly spit to the dusty ground and turned his back to Jesse. Jesse narrowed his brown eyes and also turned around. The sound of each other’s spurs were enough to signify that each had taken ten paces away from each other. The 12 seconds they took to breathe were eery and horrifying. Jesse clutched his gun to where it felt like he was born to have it in his hand. 10...11...12. POP. BANG. The two stumbled and fell on their backs. Jesse quickly ripped his hat off his head and saw the small hole in it. He looked over at the kid, he was smiling up at the unforgiving sun. Angela already had run over to him. She pulled off her white coat and folded it before pressing it against the red pool coming from his chest. Jesse could hear the chatter from inside the bar. He looked at Angela and slowly rose to his feet. The kid heard the spurs approaching him and fixed his eyes on Jesse. “You’re a fast one.” He coughed and blood spilled from his lips. Angela’s caring hands wiped it away and cupped his chin, “It’s ok...” The way she handled him almost made Jesse wish he wasn’t so fast. The New Mexico gunslinger knelt next to the fallen outlaw and tipped his hat. Not another word nor a breath followed. Angela gently guided his eyes shut with her fingertips and Jesse knew he had won. The folks in the bar cheered. Inside he heard Genji “Free drinks for everyone!”


	2. A Hundred and Sixty Acres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know if/what AU this would fall under. Just count it as McMercy fluff I suppose ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jesse and Angela ran. They picked up speed going down the hill until Jesse was tackled down by Angela. The two tumbled into the dust and didn’t stop laughing until their ribs hurt. “Look at that sunset,” Angela pointed toward the pinkish sky. The two lied on their backs without a worry in the world.  
Jesse grinned and took her slim hand into his. “I couldn’t agree more. But would you look at those stars?” Jesse fingers spread over the sky, “Beautiful.”

“Do you see that one, Jesse?” Angela’s hand moved to a patch of stars.  
“See what?” Jesse squinted.  
“That’s Orion’s Belt, that line there.”  
“Really?”  
“Mhmm,” Angela smiled happily.  
“You always did love the stars.” Jesse chuckled.  
“Always will,” Angela rolled over to lie on top of Jesse’s chest, “I can see them in your eyes.” Jesse smiled and kissed her, “You should look in the mirror sometime. Plus, your entire body’s made of stardust.”

Angela sighed with a grin, she looked out over the landscape. Orange cliffs and mountains stretched out over the horizon. She sometimes couldn’t believe this was all theirs. All of it. “How about a bath?” Jesse interrupted her thoughts but she was less than angry.  
Angela nodded and pecked his scruffy cheek, “Bitte, schatz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are going to be rather short compared to the others, sorry!


	3. They're Hanging Me Tonight

The lock on the wooden door latched shut. The young cowboy outlaw hung his head in complete despair. He heard a soft voice calling to him.  
“Kid, kid...”  
Jesse looked up to see a skinny stranger with black hair chained to the wall by his wrists. The stranger looked back at Jesse who was seated on the cement floor with his legs crossed. Jesse’s tears glinted from the moonlight that the one window in the room emitted. The stranger sighed, “Oh kid, don’t be sad. You’ll be outta here before ya know.”

Jesse sniffled and looked away pulling the front end of his hat down to hide his face, “Prob’ly not. I beat up one of the leaders...”  
“What made you do that?” He carefully asked.

Jesse bitterly stared at the cold ground in front of him, feeling it with his fingers, “Other than all them being complete idiots? ...They...they,” his voice broke but he quickly steadied it with a sniffle and him clearing his throat. “They don’t have any food left. They hunted down everything that lived around here. My horse that I took from home was the only thing I had left other than my clothes and my gun. ...I hid him far away from them but someone musta seen me riding him when I was travelin’ to the oasis for water. Three of ‘em held me down and two more...” Jesse bit his lip as he felt more hot tears roll down his cheeks.

The stranger sighed and his black mustache turned down as he frowned, “I’m sorry son.”  
Jesse scoffed, “I’m sorry for the old son of a gun that killed my horse. I beat him halfway to Hell.”  
“I bet, you look strong for a...uh...”  
“I’m 16, sir.”  
“Good for you.”  
“...Why’re you in here?”

The stranger went silent, “They’re uh...hanging me tonight.”  
Jesse looked at him, shocked. “F-For what?”  
The stranger looked down as he heard rain start to fall against the tin roof. “My woman ran off with one of those bandits. I shot both of them dead.” He cleared his throat. Jesse could tell he was about to cry so he stayed quiet for a bit. “I understand him but why her?”  
The man shrugged and Jesse kept his eyes on him still determined to get an answer from him. “You know it’s wrong now don’t ya?” The man nodded at that and the two were quiet for several minutes until the unlatching lock disturbed the both of them. Jesse felt bad. He felt bad for his horse, the woman, the stranger who shot her. He needed to get out of this place. Two bulky men walked into the small cell and seized the black haired, mustached stranger. Jesse jumped to his feet, “Now wait a minute, you can’t just hang this man! He knows what he did was wrong!”  
Jesse tried to reach for the stranger over one of the men but a strong fist sent the young boy across the room. “Shut your mouth or you aren’t going anywhere come tomorrow morning.” the bulkier of the two hissed. Jesse felt like breaking down. The stranger smiled at him as the door swung closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a headcanon of mine for Jesse while he was still running with the Deadlock gang.


	4. Cool Water

Air that was clean and not dusty was a brand new experience. Jesse had never heard of Overwatch before Commander Reyes picked him up but he was starting to feel like it was his saving grace. The facility was fucking spotless. Every agent they passed was clean, muscular, and in uniform. Gabe chuckled and clapped his new recruit on the back, “No offense kid, but you stick out like a sore thumb here.”  
Jesse moped and crossed his bony arms over his flat chest, “Thanks, I hadn’t noticed...”  
Gabe shook his head, “Hey we’ll get you a nice uniform and get you set up. No problem.” 

Jesse nodded, trying to reassure himself. God, he wished he had a cigarette or some bourbon, but Gabe said that if he wanted to stay, he had to behave. So he planned on behaving. Maybe he just wanted some water instead, he did feel a bit dehydrated even though Gabe gave him more water than he could stomach for awhile. But that was yesterday, he was thirsty again. Speaking of water, Jesse spotted a tall glass of it walking at him. Immediately, Jesse was taken with her. Her thick blonde hair was pulled upright into a sporty ponytail. Reading glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. She was walking next to another one of the muscular soldiers, that seemed to be a commodity here, with a clipboard in her hand as she talked to him in...German maybe? Jesse looked up at Gabe, 

“Sir, who was that?”  
“Doctor Angela Ziegler.”  
“Doctor? She didn’t look very old.”  
“She’s not, she’s your age, 17.”  
“Oh...”  
Gabe looked down at Jesse, “And you’ll never have the pleasure of meeting her.”  
“What are you talkin’ about?” Jesse raised a slightly irritated eyebrow at Gabe, “You’re the one who said I needed a physical.”

Gabe found Jesse not threatening at all with all the freckles that were painted across his pointed nose and sunken in cheeks. He sighed and stopped walking. Jesse stopped just as Gabe did, he had been following him closely. Gabe was wondering if this kid had any positive personal contact with anyone before he picked him up from Deadlock. “Listen kid, you’re going to get a physical conducted by her. But in the name of el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo, don’t be weird about it, ok?” Gabe crossed his arms over his stocky chest. Jesse nodded genuinely. Gabe watched him for a second, “Ok...you need some more water kid?”  
“Yes please, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think this one needs much of an explanation, but Jesse has just been recruited by Overwatch. This is when he's still around 17ish.


	5. Billy The Kid

“You killed me...you damn kid...”  
He died in front of Jesse. The gun dropped from the young cowboy’s hand and kicked up a small wave of dust around it as it plopped to the scorching ground. Jesse looked at him sympathetically. He was 12 years old and he just committed his first murder. “I...I...” Jesse looked at the dead man, his glossy eyes fixed on the sky he’d never see again. Jesse knelt next to him, “They told me if I did it, they’d feed me...I’m sorry...” he bowed his head for a moment, thinking of those wretched, yellow-livered, so called “leaders”. As soon as he shot the man, they turned and ran, snickering like coyotes. Jesse sighed as he started to go through the dead man’s pockets and only found cigarettes and a lighter. The 12 year old would rather have a cigar but cigarettes were the next best thing. Everything was hard to come by at this point so he took them and stuck them in his hat and put it on his head. The young boy grabbed the gun and took off. He was later known as “el pequeño bandido” or the little bandit. He realized he shouldn’t have taken the man’s things but he had to, he got the feeling he’d be free of these conditions one day though. Hopefully, that day would come soon.


	6. Utah Carol

Jesse never talks about him but the only person he ever befriended or loved in Deadlock was named Utah. They rode their horses together and would often travel some miles away from where the gang stayed. They had a hideout by a small lake where they would let the horses drink and swim with each other. Unfortunately, their relationship only lasted several weeks and was cut short when Utah was killed by the gang. Utah was a couple years older than Jesse was at 15 and he brought a lot with him when he joined the gang. He brought enough food to sustain him, money, horse food, and enough tack to last him a lifetime. Members of the gang got jealous and killed him in his sleep by shooting him three times in the chest. Jesse walked over toward his tent one morning to see it surrounded by people. He obviously panicked and ran over, he saw dry blood on the orange dusty ground and Utah’s bloody hand. He sat beside him and cried all day long. Jesse didn’t care who saw or watched him, he was devastated. Utah’s body stayed by Jesse until some members buried him in a spot that was unmarked. That night Jesse found a large rock and slowly moved it over his grave. He sat there with his own horse and Utah’s. Utah’s horse’s name was Nash. Jesse set Nash free that night. Never before then had Jesse felt so alone, he would only feel that hopeless again after his own horse, Brandy, would be taken from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously where the OC tag comes into play so I hope you enjoy this one. Utah was made specifically for the purpose of this prompt, I hadn't drew him up prior to writing this, just an FYI.


	7. Strawberry Roan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows an Old West AU as well, enjoy! Sorry for any confusion!

  
“Hanzo,” Jesse gave him ‘the look’ over his shoulder, “have you ever seen a horse that I couldn’t break?”  
“Listen cowboy, I’m telling you this one is different. Angela bought this one from me and she wants it broke.” He put his hands up, “So just tell me what you think.”

Jesse shook his head. Hanzo must have eaten something' bad because obviously his head was not in the right place. Jesse was breaking wild broncos since he was a kid. It was his job. The roan horse was in the pasture trotting around, clearly feeling frisky. Jesse was about to change that. He grabbed a dark bridle with smooth leather reins and stepped into the pasture, not an ounce of fear in him. To the cowboy's surprise, the horse stopped its current lap around the pasture and looked at him. The horse then made its way over to Jesse, the cowboy firmly planted his worn boots in the dry ground. He allowed the horse some time to sniff around his vest and chaps. Jesse then slowly raised the metal bit to the horse's lips. He slid the cool metal side to side a couple times and the horse soon took the bit into its mouth. Jesse then lifted up the bridle over the ears. The smooth leather slid over the stallion's silky coat with ease. A smartass smirk showed on Jesse's face; so far, so good. Heaving the western saddle from the fence, Jesse strapped it to the horse's back. It stood still, seemingly relaxed. Jesse then lifted his foot and stuck it in the stirrup. One buck sent him flying. He lied there in a patch of dead grass for a moment before walking toward the caballo, which stood still, watching him. Jesse grabbed the reins calmly before hoisting himself into the saddle. The horse stood like a statue. "Ha, gotcha you son-" Another series of bucks cast the man to tumble to the harsh ground. "Dammit!" Jesse’s open palm smacked the ground. Echoes of laughter filled his ears and he moved his attention to the fence.

"I told you, Jesse!" Hanzo laughed and turned to Angela, whose arms draped over the fence, "He never listens to anyone."  
Angela nodded, "I know better than anyone."  
Jesse's face grew warm and it wasn't just from the sun beating down on him.


	8. The Master's Call

Jesse ran away from home at 8 years old. Violence and disease started to tear apart the community in Santa Fe. It didn't help Jesse's situation that both of his parents fell ill. His mother was the first to get sick. She was vomiting blood and then his dad fell down the same gruesome path. He told Jesse to run and to not come back home. Jesse was granted permission to take food and the horse and whatever he could carry. Obviously, Jesse said no. He argued with his father.  
"I need to stay here and help!" Jesse cried.  
"I'm not arguing with you, son! You are our first priority. You need to go somewhere safe where someone will take care of you. I'm sorry...I would hug you goodbye but you're not getting sick."  
"Dad-"  
"Jesse! ...You're leaving in the morning."  
And he did. Jesse rode until Brandy almost couldn't run anymore. They stopped at a motel in Oklahoma, but they said they couldn't do anything for the boy and his horse. They were shutting down. They let him stay a night for free, thankfully one of the people already staying there was hauling horses in a large trailer. They fed and watered Brandy and let him stay the night in the trailer. The next day the two rode back into Texas. It was there that Jesse saw a rally of westerners. Whatever this group was, they promised health and protection and food and all things that Jesse's dad told him to find for himself. He joined Deadlock immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the OC tag could possibly be used. Jesse's mother and father are mentioned in this chapter. Please remember that these are headcanons, thank you!


	9. Running Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well just call this "AU Galore" at this point. I kinda had this outlaw AU that went with this, so here you have it ladies and gentlemen.

23\. He'd just shot dead the 23rd of 23 men. Jesse was a killer at this point he felt, but then again he only took to killing the worst of the worst. Was it really a bad thing? He wondered how Angela would feel about all that mess and it only made his stomach churn. She was a good girl and they loved each other with a fiery passion. Then Jesse became a running gun and he didn't even know what she would say about that. He wanted more than anything to come home to his beautiful fiancee. He knew she would be just as beautiful as she was when he left Kansas City.  
The man lied motionless in the dirt and Jesse walked toward his horse until he heard a gun draw right behind his head. Shit. He put his hands up, “What can I help ya with?” he asked. The smooth voice of a woman filled his ears, “I hear there’s a pretty bounty over your head.” Jesse spat at the ground and quickly drew his gun, shooting her once in the stomach. He turned to see his victim, she had long red hair and now a red stomach to match. “Sorry sweetheart, but I’m going back to see my best girl. I knew you’d understand.” Jesse smirked as he mounted his steed and rode off. Angela was waiting on him.


	10. In The Valley

The hallway was really fucking cold. Jesse was sitting in a chair, pale in the face. His face felt really tingly and his breathing was sharp and ragged. Angela was in surgery. Some sick omnic gashed her leg right open. Right in front of Jesse. He tried to act fast but the omnic was faster. He never wanted to hear her scream or cry like that ever again. Jesse shot down the omnic and carried his girl to Gabe in the helicarrier. She had been going into shock so Jesse kept trying to keep her attention on him. Thank heavens they made it to the hospital when they did and for Jesse’s makeshift tourniquet. She still lost a lot of blood but was thankfully responsive. Now Jesse sat alone, waiting to hear news from anyone. It had been 3 hours and Angela’s lover grew more worried by the minute. The bags under his sleepless eyes seemed to grow heavier and the thought f losing his hopefully future wife kept him up. Gabe stood in front of him. Jesse slowly let his eyes travel upward to meet his boss’s surprisingly forgiving eyes. “She’s out of surgery, kid.” Jesse’s eyes snapped open as Gabe continued, “She’s gonna be ok.” Jesse’s eyes filled with tears and his throat clenched up tightly. He struggled to breathe for a moment before letting out a strangled sob, “Oh thank God...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this headcanon with my irl Angela for awhile. Basically, Jesse and Angela go on a mission together, Angela gets injured, yadda yadda yadda.


	11. The Little Green Valley

Jesse sat upright. His bare chest was bathed in the setting sun’s shimmer. It wrapped him in warmth despite the cool breeze that weaved through the tall grass he sat in. A long breath wormed its way out of Jesse’s lungs and into the sky. He closed his eyes and embraced the wind and the sun and the grass and everything the world had to offer. All was calm. Jesse opened his eyes to see his mother sitting across from him. “Jesse.” her soft lips never parted but she spoke. He felt a tearing inside of his chest, he wanted to reach out for her but his arms remained at his sunbathed sides. The sun cast an outline on his mother that made her look like an angel. Her soul touched him and he knew it because his tormented chest settled and relaxed. Just then another angel came into his side view. Her blonde hair beckoned and played with the sun’s rays. “Angela,” Jesse smoothly said, “you’re my angel.” Angela giggled and guided Jesse to lie back and rest his head in her lap. She tangled her fingers in his hair and started whispering things in his ears. Jesse shifted and laughed. “Jesse,” Jesse looked up at Angela but the world grew pitch black and silent. “Jesse...” With his eyes open, he could make out Angela’s tired figure in the darkness of their bedroom, “Are you ok, liebling?”  
Jesse sat for a moment, eyes fixed on the bland ceiling. “Yeah, baby. I’m alright, just a one of those few good dreams.” The two of them laughed tiredly and Angela propped herself up against her pillows, gently pulling Jesse toward her lap until his head fit nicely in between her soft legs.  
“Angel...”  
“Cowboy...or should I say dreamer?”  
“Hehehe, very funny.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring out the OC tags because Jesse's mom is making her appearance!


	12. The Hanging Tree

Godammit, Jesse thought as Genji passed him by. Genji and him had ended things romantically between them three weeks ago. Gabe warned them of relationships that were through work. Neither of them listened and Jesse planned to continue to not listen. The young man of 20 not only would rather think of Genji as a great friend but Jesse also had his eyes set on a different prize. When he joined, that prize seemed unattainable, to be frank. Angela Ziegler was a blonde, beautiful, and smart girl. She was also incredibly nice and that is what Jesse had gathered from being at Overwatch HQ for a few months. She would probably never go for his type which was a dirty American outlaw. Gosh, it sounded even worse when he really thought about it. All it took was a single mission. Jesse knew he was in love because, yes, he may have almost died. And yes, Angela sure did save his life. So, he had a pretty good idea of who he was going for if the newfound thing with Genji didn’t work out. Jesse shook his head as he pivoted oh his heel as he was walking. He then started to walk in the opposite direction toward Dr. Ziegler’s office. He saw her shadow through the blinds in her office’s window. Standing still for a moment, Jesse tried to gather his bearings in his head, trying to think whether this was a good thing to do or not. He decided, Hey, what could go wrong?, and knocked on her door. She stood and answered her door, “Oh Jesse, what a pleasant surprise!” Her rosy cheeks lit up, complementing her warm smile. “What can I do for you?”  
Jesse gulped, “I was wondering if we could talk.”  
Angela seemed to understand the unnaturally serious tone of his voice. She stepped aside to let him inside and then closed the door. “What is it?”  
Jesse sighed, “I was wonderin’...could I take you out sometime?”  
Angela sighed and Jesse felt very confused, especially because as she sighed, he had never seen her smile so wide! She shook her head and laughed, “I was hoping you would ask soon!”  
“...Huh?” Jesse was floored.


	13. Saddle Tramp

They were free. Jesse and Utah galloped over the dusty earth, the wind whipping past their ears. It was hard to hear anything except the thunderous pounding of hooves and each other’s laughter. The pond was just up ahead and as the two boys neared it, the more excited they became. Nash and Brandy, their two steeds, took notice of the large pool of water and slowed to a halt as the dirt became a bit more thick with the presence of water. Jesse was the first to jump off, “Race ya!” Utah laughed at the half-hearted challenge and was just behind Jesse. Utah was always just one step behind Jesse. Jesse threw his boots into the air as he ran and stood proudly in the water, “Beat ya.” Utah suddenly ran into him with the force of a freighter. The two stayed under the cool water for a moment and laughed loudly as they surfaced. They calmed down soon after and gazed at each other for a bit. This was what it felt like to be a drifter. Drifters got nothing but bad reps but it was a beautiful lifestyle to the both of them. They were waiting for this gang to run itself into the ground and then they’d ride where the wind directed them to go. They would be as free as the breeze and they’d find a quiet life together.


	14. El Paso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for translations

Jack swung Gabe around the wooden floor of the cantina. It was a warm evening and the Texas air was thick. Gabe leaned into Jack as the spun around, “You’re not bad, amante.” It sent chills through Jack’s body, they finished their dance and Jack went to the bar by himself for something to satiate his rekindled need for liquor. A glass of Cuervo would do. He shot it back just as he heard Gabe’s laugh. Some tall and strong stranger was all over him. The two looked wild together and Jack wasn’t having it. This stranger made Gabe laugh and blush and...oh mierda. No, this wasn’t going to fly. Jack strutted over and shoved the unwelcome stranger back, away from his love. The lean man drew his gun on Jack and Jack immediately drew and fired. A cry oozed from the man as he fell back, dead.

Everyone in the cantina stopped to see who had just committed the horrible deed. Jack and Gabe exchanged a worried glance before Jack was bolting out the back of the building. Several horses reared in surprise. Jack got a hold of a young bay horse. He climbed atop its back and took off into the desert. It was only a matter of minutes before Jack fled the town of El Paso completely. Through the night, Jack thought of how if he went back he would be as good as dead but if he didn’t, he’d never see Gabe. However, Jack wasn’t scared of dying if it meant he got to see Gabe again. Some would call him stupid for thinking or feeling that way. He may have been head over heels, but there was never anything wrong with the strong love he felt for his Gabriel.

In the early hours of morning, Jack galloped through the West Texas landscape and soon made it back to El Paso. The entire time he was there he had a horrible feeling like something was jabbing into his side but he ignored it. He knew he was getting close to Gabe’s until he heard them. The rangers storming after him on their horses, hooves pounding like thunder. Jack panicked because he was so close to seeing Gabe, he kicked and kicked at the horse he rode until he heard a pop from far behind him. The bullet struck him in the back and lodged itself into place in his sturdy chest. Jack crumpled and fell off the horse which ran on without its rider. He already felt the strength and consciousness draining from him when Gabe came into his blurred vision. “No no no!” Gabe cupped Jack’s face and held his dying love. Jack felt Gabe’s lips touch his and he smiled as he slipped from Gabe’s grasp. Gabe wept bitterly as Jack died in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Amante - lover  
> Mierda - fuck


End file.
